


Destiny

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman ended up on the doorstep of The Avengers Tower. Who is she and what connection does she have with two of the Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvel Big Bang!

There was no time left. They were coming for her. They were strong. Without warning they had arrived and killed everyone Rebecca loved. It was time for her to save the world even though her family was gone. Each of them had died before her eyes.

Tony who was Iron Man, they had ripped out his power supply. That killed him instantly. She looked towards him as an uncle. They wouldn't get away with his death.

Bruce who was The Hulk, they had suffocated him by sealing him in liquid, which he could not escape. This was not going to go unavenged.

Thor who was the god. He was still alive, but unable to get back to Earth. Those things had destroyed the rainbow bridge. There was no way of knowing when the rainbow bridge would be rebuilt.

Steve Rogers who was Captain America. They sent their monster after him. Steve fought bravely, but in the end their monster sank his teeth into Captain America and ripped him to pieces. His screams will forever echo in her mind.

Natasha Romanoff who was Black Widow, died saving Hawkeye. She took a blast, which was meant for him. The weapons they fired disintegrated her instantly.

Clint Barton who was Hawkeye. He died a few second after Black Widow. The blast left everything else there. She made sure the coast was clear before she retrieved Hawkeye's bow and Natasha's guns. She was going to save them all, if not then she would avenge them. It was time to go. She activated the portal and stepped through it and made sure it closed behind her without bringing them with her.

Rebecca knew she was in the Avenger Tower. It looked undamaged. She wasn't sure exactly when she was. How far back into the past did she go? Jarvis sounded the intruder alarm to let everyone know she was there. She'd lived at the Avenger Tower long enough to know the codes to shut it off. 

"Jarvis code ATS5609," Rebecca said. The alarm stopped. As soon as it did the Avengers surrounded her.  
She had to breathe and remember that these Avengers weren't her family. She just wanted to give them a hug, but she knew that it would be a bad thing to do. She would either end up on the ground or dead. She looked at them. They looked at her. 

"You would be?" Tony asked. Rebecca wanted to tell the truth, but she couldn't. She had to be professional about it. If she let weakness take her now then all would be lost. Actually, she had no idea what had set off the event which killed her family. Under no circumstance were they going to find out what she knew. 

"I am Rebecca Standford. I am from the future. I was sent back to prevent an event from happening," Rebecca lied. It would be easier to tell the truth, but then her cover would be blown. If anyone from the side of evil sent someone to make sure she didn't change the future she had to be ready for that.  

"What event?" Steve asked.  

"The Vallahalla mission," Rebecca said. It was the mission where she was conceived. Her family was dead because of her. Those creatures she called, they were after her. Her family was protecting her. If she hadn’t been born then all of them would still be alive.

"If you don't mind me asking, what year is it?" Rebecca asked.

"The year is 2012," Jarvis said. Nineteen years into the past. She had to make sure she did change the future. She didn't know what the world would be like once she went back to the future after the Vallahalla Mission. If she could go back.

"Why do you have my crossbow and Natasha's guns?" Clint asked.

"Director Fury sent me with them. As my weapons to use,” Rebecca said. She had been trained to use both items very well.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Bruce asked her.

"There isn't really anything I could say which would confirm this," Rebecca started. She thought of something Fury had told her as she was growing up: if ever their identities came into question then say this phrase and he would know it was true.

"Tell Director Fury the night will turn to day, as well as the champagne. He will know what it means."

"Jarvis, connect me to Director Fury," Tony said. It took Jarvis a second before Fury appeared.

"Stark, what is it?" Fury asked him. He noticed Rebecca. "Who is your friend there?"

"We are trying to figure it out. She claims you sent her here. She’s from the future." Tony explained.

"Director Fury, the night will turn to day, as well as the champagne." Rebecca said, as she saw Fury eyeing her. Fury knew he had only given that phrase to the two people he trusted and the woman who stood beside the Avenger wasn't one of them. Now he would have to get a new phrase.

"Agent, is there information to relay?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir, there is. When the Vallahalla Mission comes up do not send both Hawkeye and Black Widow in."

"Why not?"

"Black Widow gets injured and takes about a year and half to recover, sir. In that year and a half we lost two member who joined the Avengers."

"Okay, I want you to get checked out, no argument. Fury out." He disappeared from the screen.

"Let's get this out of the way and then we can talk," Bruce told her. Rebecca nodded and followed him to the lab. The rest of the team watched. Bruce showed her to a table. Rebecca had been through this before so she knew what he was going to say before he said it. Rebecca hoisted herself onto the table and laid down.

"I take it you have done this before," Bruce said, moving over to the switch. The switch would activate a device that would scan her, and then give her readout of her vitals.

"Yes, I have," Rebecca told Bruce. She knew Bruce missed Betty. He didn't want to put her in danger by being around her. But in the end Betty had died in a warehouse fire. It was unclear how she died, but when the Bruce of her timeline heard the news, it wasn't a pretty sight. It took almost two years to get him to be the man he was before Betty died. That wasn't going to happen this time around, not if she could help it. The accident would happen soon; she was going to have to leave the Avengers to go save Betty.

The scan started. It took a couple of minutes before it finished. Bruce went over her scan.

"Hmm…." Bruce said.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Have you been feeling sick, or a bit off lately?" Bruce asked her.

"A little bit, not sure for how long. It comes and goes. Been a bit busy, plus I am needed as an agent right now."

"Would you say it's been going off and on for over a month?" Bruce asked, as he watched her.

"Maybe a bit longer then that, Why do you asked?" Rebecca asked.

"Because you're going to be a mommy." Bruce said, as he saw the color drain out of Rebecca's face. Before he could say anything Rebecca was gone.

Bruce wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It might be best if he let the others know, before he reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce left the lab and went to look for Rebecca. He went into the living room first. He saw Clint and Natasha there. They were watching a movie.

"Have either of you two seen Rebecca by any chance?" Bruce asked,

"No, why do you ask?" Clint asked as he looked over at him. Natasha hadn't seen or heard anything for a while.

"I told her some news and she left before I had a chance to say anything." Bruce admitted.  
"We'll help you find her." Natasha said, as she and Clint got up and went to look for her. Bruce continued to look for her.  
Natasha and Clint decided to check their spot; maybe they would get lucky and find her there. They went to the roof first. It was Hawkeye's favorite place. Natasha was the first one to notice Rebecca, who sat at the end of the building a few feet away from the edge.

"Rebecca." Natasha said softly.

Rebecca turned to see Clint and Natasha standing behind her.

"Let me guess, Bruce sent you to find me," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Natasha asked, as she saw Rebecca's tear stained face. Rebecca wiped her face off.

"Yes, I’m fine." Rebecca replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clint asked. Rebecca wanted so much to tell them what was going on, but she couldn't. If they knew, the questions would come flooding out from the team. She couldn't bear to tell them, not now.

She was sure Bruce had told Director Fury about her being pregnant, so she would be on restricted duties. She would hate that. There had to be something else to talk about other than herself right now. She needed time to process the news she just received from Bruce.

"I know your secret," Rebecca said, going with the first thing that came to her mind. Clint raised an eyebrow. Natasha gave her a cautious look. "Don't worry I am not going to tell Director Fury about it, if that's what your worry about. I am glad for both of you."

Natasha and Clint had a surprise look on their faces.

"How?"

"I am from the future D-, Hawkeye." Rebecca said, as she caught herself. She was about to say that word. If she did say that word, then it would be all over. Everything would be out. She wasn't sure if she did say it, how they would react to those words. She didn't want to scare them off.

"Okay," Clint said. Why did he feel like she was hiding something from them? What she was hiding was probably very important. Natasha had a feeling it might be best if she and Rebecca talked one-on-one. Natasha gave Clint a look and he nodded his understanding, leaving them to talk. Natasha knew he would be close by if she needed him. Natasha went and sat by Rebecca.

"Okay, he's gone. It's just you and me." Natasha told her. This wasn't what she wanted. There had to be a way out of this situation, without making it look like she was trying to get out of the situation. If she didn't get out soon, then she knew her emotions would end up betraying her.

"Natasha, to be honest with you, I am not in the mood to talk right now." Rebecca told her. She had to admit saying her name felt weird for her. Natasha wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Rebecca alone by herself. "I just need time to think. I’m not going to do anything stupid."

"I'll be here if you need me." Natasha told her, as she stood up and left.

'Great. If she didn't die on a mission or something, then the chance of her carrying out this pregnancy might just do that.

Kill her.' Rebecca thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Rebecca just sat there. The hours went by without her noticing. She didn't realize how late it got until someone put a blanket on her shoulder. She looked up to see Steve there. She didn't know what to say. Her emotions had her in a mess. Steve sat down beside her, staying silent. She had forgotten how it felt to just to relax with him there. She started to do just that. It wasn't until she felt Steve's arm around her that she realized she had leaned towards him. Just being held had her feeling relax and safe.

Steve could hear her rhythmic breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He maneuvered around and picked her up in his arms. She had to sleep somewhere. Instead of making a fuss, he would let her sleep in his bed for tonight.

Then once the team decided what to do with her, she would move into her own room. If everything worked out that way, which he hoped it did. It took a few minutes to get to his room. He gently put her on his bed and covered her up. Then he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. If anything bad happened, he would be able to hear and get to her quickly. Steve decided to watch some television.

It was a little while before Steve heard a noise from his bedroom. He went to check on Rebecca. He got to the door and peeked in. Steve saw her tossing and turning in his bed. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, so he moved over to her side, scooped her up and held her, whispering into her ear to calm her down.

"It's my fault, I am sorry. I'll avenge you all, I promise," Rebecca mumbled.

He heard her say those words. Steve would ask her later about those sentences. He wondered what she meant by them.

What was her fault and whom was she avenging?

For Steve this felt right to him. She just fit in his arms. He didn't realize he was so comfortable; he had fallen asleep with Rebecca in his arm.

"Jarvis run the analysis of Rebecca Standford for us, see if there is anything that isn't in the right place. This is a little too convenient for my liking." Tony said. There was something not right about Rebecca. Tony was going to find out what it was.

"Okay. Are you sure about this, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Tony said, as he turned to Bruce. "I want you to go over the scan. I want to know everything about Rebecca Standford."

"Okay," Bruce said, as he headed out to his lab. It would do no good to fight with Tony over this.

Rebecca could tell something was different. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Steve. He was holding her. She wondered why he was holding her. She needed to get going. If she was going to save Betty, she had to leave now. Rebecca slipped out of Steve’s arms. She moved as smoothly as she could to avoid waking him, shutting the door behind her. Now she was going to have got out without being detected by the others.

It was a good thing that this was the past, so Jarvis didn't know she knew the hidden passage to get out of the tower. She had to get her gear and the ammunition on the way out. Her weapons were in the lab. She knew Bruce would still be in the lab looking over some information.

Rebecca made her way to the lab without running into anyone and was surprised to see the lab empty. She was able to get her gear without any problems. Rebecca made it all the way to the entrance of the tunnel leading into The Avenger Mansion.

"Where do you think you are going?" Natasha’s voice asked. Rebecca spun around to see Natasha and Clint standing there.

"I have to go run an errand." Rebecca told them.

"We're coming with you, or we can let Director Fury know you're trying to escape," Natasha said. Rebecca knew that would cause a repeat of what happened in her timeline. That was not going to happen. Her Uncle didn't deserve to go through it again.

"Okay, but stay out of my way. You guys are there just to keep an eye on me. In no way are you to get involved at all." Rebecca said to them.

"Fine." Clint said, he knew something was going down and he wanted to be there when it did. They were in uniform, with complete weaponry and earpieces in. Rebecca lead the way to the warehouse where Betty would die. When they arrived she saw movement in there.

"I am going to go be the eyes and ears for you guys." Natasha said.

"Be careful." Clint said to her.

"I will." Natasha said, as she gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared. It was a few minutes before they heard her voice in their ear.

 

"It's the Red Skull goons and they have Betty Ross." Natasha said.

"So, it was the Red Skull’s doing," Rebecca whispered to herself.

"You knew about this," Clint said.

"We need to rescue her and get her back to headquarters." Rebecca said in her commanding voice.

"I think we should call the others in for this," Hawkeye said.

"No. If the Hulk ends up joining this unofficial mission there will be a lot of damage.We can get in quickly and get out. We just need a diversion." Rebecca said.

"Got the diversion." Black Widow said, as she shot three out of the six guards dead. Hawkeye took out the other three. The Red Skull goons didn't know what had hit them. They didn't even have time to sound the alarm. Rebecca knew they had to hurry because there were more men on the way and she couldn't risk Hawkeye, Black Widow or Betty getting killed. Rebecca went over to Betty and started to untie her. Betty looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Rebecca Standford. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We are here to rescue you." Rebecca told her. Betty had a curious look at Hawkeye and Black Widow who stood next to her.

"Who are they?"

"Hawkeye and Black Widow. They are a part of the Avenger Team."

"Banner." Betty said.

"Yes, he is part of the team."

"I suggest we head back to the Avenger Tower, now. There's someone coming." Hawkeye told them.

"Can you walk?" Rebecca asked Betty. She nodded her head. They got up and headed to their car. Once there were back at the Avenger Tower they had Betty relaxed in the living room. Clint, Natasha and Rebecca were in the kitchen.

"I think we should let Director Fury know about this attack." Natasha said.

"I agree with Nat." Clint said.

"What is Red Skull up to now?" Rebecca asked herself in a low voice.

Bruce had been in the lab working on a project, he decided that it was time for a break so he headed to the living room to watch television. He got to the door and opened it. What he saw shocked him.

On the couch laid Betty Ross, his girlfriend. What was she doing there? He’d made sure she was safe before he had disappeared. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He was happy to see her, but if she was there had to be something wrong. He was about to leave when Betty saw him.

"Bruce." Betty said.

"Hello Betty." Bruce softly said, he made no indication he was going to move from his spot.

"How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?" Betty asked him, as she got up and went to his side.

"I’m good." Bruce said, as Betty embraced him in a hug. Bruce wrapped his arms around her. He was glad she was there with him. He had a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Natasha said.

"I mean why go after Betty Ross? He knew if he messed with her, then he would end up getting the Hulk instead." Rebecca started, and then she snapped her fingers. "Crap, he’s going after all The Avengers. He wants to get rid of you guys so his plan will work, which I have no real idea about."

"If the Red Skull found Betty Ross, we better warn the others then. Everyone we know is a target now. I am calling this in." Clint said, as he headed out of the room. Natasha followed him. Rebecca nodded her head. It was then that she saw Bruce and Betty hugging. A smile spread across her face.

It was a little while before they got called into the conference room. Fury looked at them. He wanted to be sure that Rebecca was real. Plus he wanted to get a read on her. He couldn't do that if he was on a teleconference with them.

"So what is the situation?" Fury asked.

"The Red Skull is targeting the Avengers. I think we need to bring Jane in to the Avenger Tower. If the Red Skull can find Betty, he isn't going to have a problem finding Jane." Rebecca said, as she looked over at Thor, who grimaced. This wasn't good. She needed to protect her family, even if they didn’t know they were her family.

"Thor, where is Jane right now?" Rebecca asked.

"She is at a research facility in New Zealand," Thor said.

"Well, leave as soon as you can to go get her. The sooner she is here the better I’ll feel, knowing that the Red Skull can't use significant others to get to The Avengers," Rebecca said. Thor looked over at Fury to make sure he was okay with this. Fury nodded his head. Thor left and headed to New Zealand to get Jane.

There was a beep from Bruce's watch. He looked at it. Rebecca knew it was the result of test that he was running.

"Pull up whatever result you have on this screen." Fury said. He’d known Tony would get Bruce to run a full analysis on Rebecca Standford.

Bruce looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca knew she wasn't going to be able to hide the fact any longer. It was best to get it over with. She had to stop the Vallhalla mission from taking place. If she wasn't born then her family would still be alive. She had not prepared herself for the onslaught of questions, which would come her way once the results were shown to everyone.

Bruce typed a few button on the control panel and the results were displayed on a screen.

"Rebecca Standford is not Rebecca Standford, her really name is Rebecca Barton. Her parents are Clinton Francis Barton and Natasha Alianovna Romanoff. She is nineteen years old. Also pregnant with twins: a boy and a girl." Jarvis said. Rebecca looked at the floor. She knew the questions were going to come now. She wasn't going to give up anything that she didn't have to up.

"You're pregnant; who's the father?" Steve asked. He was concerned about her.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that information Steve," Rebecca said. If he knew she wasn't sure how he would act around her.

"Is there anything either of you two want to tell us?" Fury said, hands on his hips as he looked over at Clint and Natasha.

Clint and Natasha shook their head. Fury didn't look convinced.

"What happened to have you come to the past?" Bruce asked. Rebecca didn't want to say anything. She just had to see if she could go back. If she could she would be able to not have to answered their questions.

Rebecca moved her hand up and pushed the button which would send her back to the future. The sparks from the device made her throw it off her wrist. Everyone watched as the device went up in flames and then disappeared.

"Darn it." Rebecca said. "I guess I am stuck here."

"That was your way home, I take it." Fury said.

"Yes, it was. I guess I am stuck here."

"So, it means you can tell us exactly what you know and how you came to be here." Fury said. Knowing that she didn't have a way back, she needed to feel like she was part of a family even if it wasn't her real family. Her emotions were a mess, but if the forces of evil found out about her children then they would be a target.

"If I do, the Red Skull find out they will use me against The Avengers and I don't want that to happen," Rebecca said as tears began to come. Steve came to her side and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you," Steve told her.

"So, we know two of us are going to be parents," Tony said, as he looked at Clint and Natasha. Natasha and Clint just glared at Tony. When he saw the glare he raised his hand up in surrender. "I’m just saying." 

Clint and Natasha went to Rebecca’s side.

"Honey, don't think this will change a thing," Natasha said in a soft voice.

"I know, Mom, but I can't let what happened before happen again," Rebecca admitted.

"What happened before?" Clint asked. Rebecca closed her eyes.

"You all died. These aliens attacked Earth. They were after me. Instead of giving me up you guys fought them. Tony was the first to go; the aliens tore out his arc reactor. Bruce was in Hulk form drowned in a liquid I have no idea what it was. Thor wasn't on earth to help with the fight. The Rainbow Bridge was down," Rebecca said.

She paused for a second and collected herself. She knew she was going to end up in tears. Her voice became quieter.

"They sent a beast after Captain America. It ripped him apart. Mom saved Dad; she was killed taking a hit meant for him. Not even a second after, Dad was dead. The Helicarrier was destroyed. I came back to save you guys. If I was never born then the aliens wouldn't have killed you."  Rebecca said as someone handed her some tissue. She felt the tissue collecting all the wetness on her face. 

"Don't ever say that. If you're not born we will never get the chance to know you." Clint admitted. For him and Natasha, this was going to have to be gotten used to. They had a nineteen year-old daughter who was pregnant with twins. Rebecca opened her eyes to see her family watching her.

For now, she knew whatever was going to be thrown at her she was going to face head on. Her family had her back. The road ahead was going to be a difficult one.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury returned to the helicarrier. He needed time to process this information he had just received. He also needed to figure out exactly what the Red Skull was up to. He wouldn't admit it to anyone or even any of the Avengers, but he felt like part of a family with them. Phil Coulson had passed away at the battle against the Chitauri. It was what everyone thought and he was going to keep it that way. Phil was recovering from his injury he had received from Loki. He needed to find a replacement for Phil, which he could admit was a struggle.

The only recruit who even came close to being like Phil was Agent Christopher Carson. He had been an agent for a year now, but got transferred to being Fury left hand man, since Maria Hill was his right hand woman. Fury called Agent Carson Agent Coulson a few times. Of course Agent Carson never corrected him when he did. He had to get back to getting the information he needed on the Red Skull activity. Fury went over to the computer and watched it work.

Thor returned with Jane in his arms. Once they were settled he was told about Rebecca. He was surprised Rebecca was the daughter of Clint and Natasha. Thor and Jane went to his room to spend some time together, since they had been apart for a long time and needed rest. Jane wanted to know what had been happening with him since they had been separated, and Thor gladly told her.

Rebecca went to rest in the living room. She made herself comfortable where she was sitting. She had gotten a book to read to pass the time.

The others went to do their own things and to get some privacy to think about the information they had just received.

Tony went into his lab. He wanted to make some modification to his suit. He had the schematics in front of him, and there were some extra items he wanted to put on his suit. It would help him in a fight. Though the suit was good, he wanted it better. He didn't want it to fail them when they were in a middle of a fight.

It would be bad. What Rebecca had said about her future? It bothered him. How can an alien just rip out his arc reactor from his body? He was going to have to figure out a way to put something in place to prevent that. He didn't want Rebecca to go through the pain of losing them all over again. He had a feeling that he was her favorite uncle. He knew he didn't know her for long, but he felt protective of her already.

Bruce had made sure Rebecca was okay before she went to lie down. He had gotten her vitals and they were good, but they were a bit off. He needed to talk to her to ask who the father of the children was. If her vitals changed, then she would be in danger. If worse came to worse he could get the medical team to give her a C-section. He would have to give the information time to digest. In Rebecca's timeline he had died. He really didn't want the timeline to repeat itself. Betty was by his side and she let him think things through.

Steve went back to his room to think. Rebecca was with the ones she loved, but it wasn't the real ones she loved. For some strange reason, Steve wanted to protect her. It was the feeling he had with Peggy, but he didn't know how Rebecca felt about him. He decided to go to the gym to work out as it was a good way to clear his head. Right now he needed to think.

Clint and Natasha went to the roof. Clint stood behind Natasha and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were quiet, neither of them wanted to break the silence. They both knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. 

"How are you? I mean with the news we have a nineteen year-old daughter who is pregnant?" Clint asked Natasha. She was very still.

 

"I’m not sure.” Natasha admitted, “I do want a child, but I am just not ready for this particular situation. We are about to be grandparents. It's just a little hard for me to swallow."

"I know, I’m not sure I am ready to be a grandpa either right now. Okay, that sounded a little weird."

"What?"

"I am going to be a grandpa."

"It does sound weird. You do know we are going to have to tell Fury sooner or later."

"I know. For now let's just concentrate on dealing with the information which we got handed to us." Clint said. He wanted it to work out for them. They both had a hard life growing up and this was something they wanted. No one was going to wreck it for them.

 

"Sir, our prisoner is gone. Black Widow, Hawkeye and another young woman rescued her. But we managed to inject her with the virus before they got away." A goon told the man standing behind a desk looking out the window at the sea.

"Very good. Soon the Avengers will be dead," the man said as the goon left the room.

"This is going according to plan." Another person joined the man at the window.

"Yes, Loki. They will be dead. I just want Captain America. He is mine to kill." The Red Skull said. He looked over at Loki.

"You can have the others."

"All I want is Hawkeye and Black Widow," Loki said, as he took a few step back from the Red Skull. Loki wasn't one to share the glory, but if he had to, he would. When the Red Skull had completed his part in Loki's plan he, too, would be taken out.

Loki was going to take out the two lovers. He was going to use them against each other. He was going to make good on his promise when he had attacked earth a year ago. If it causes them enough pain it would make him happy and keep him entertained for some time.

He told Black Widow he was going to have Hawkeye kill her slow and intermittently in every way she feared. He would wait for Hawkeye to see his good work and then Loki will split his skull. This was going to be his day. They will be dead by the end of the week. He smiled to himself. It was going according to plan so far. Red Skull had no idea what was about to come his way.

The Red Skull watched Loki. He had a feeling that Loki was up to no good. There was something going on with him. He would have to watch his back. If he wasn't careful he was sure Loki would try and dispose of him.

"You will get Hawkeye and Black Widow. I will get Captain America and then we will destroy the rest." Red Skull said as he put his hand behind his back.

"Yes, we will." Loki said.

 

Rebecca knew she had to eat something. Right now she was craving a peanut butter, banana, Aji Lemon Drop sandwich. These craving were sometime crazy. It took her about ten minutes to make three sandwiches and clean up after herself out of habit. With her food in hand she went back to the couch and turned on the television. She wanted to cry, so she decided to watch Titanic. She ate her sandwiches while the movie played.

It was halfway through the movie when she noticed the others making dinner. Tony walked over to her and looked down at her. 

"Guess you're not hungry then," Tony started, as he looked down at the half-eaten sandwich on her plate in front of her. He reached for the sandwich and picked it. He brought it to his mouth.

 

"Tony, I wouldn't eat the sandwich if I were you," Rebecca warned. Everyone looked over at Tony and Rebecca. Steve had an eyebrow raised. Tony ignored her, then took a bite and chewed. It had not even been five seconds before Tony grabbed the glass of water in front of her and guzzled it down, then went over to the sink and turned it on and drank the water. Everyone in the room laughed.

Tony, once his mouth was back to normal, well the burning had cooled down a lot. He looked at Rebecca.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"A peanut butter, banana, Aji Lemon Drop sandwich." Rebecca replied.

"In all fairness, she did give you a warning." Natasha said. Tony glared over at Natasha.

"So what's for dinner?" Rebecca asked in an uncertain voice. She wasn't sure exactly if they had accepted her or not. She needed them more than ever. Her parents and Steve the most. 

"We're making stir-fry," Steve told her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rebecca asked.

"You could set the table." Clint told her. Rebecca nodded her head. She went over and got what she needed to set the table. Of course out of habit she sent out eleven sets of dinnerware. Once she was done she watched as the Avengers each helped cook dinner. All the food was placed on the table once it was done cooking. It was then after everyone had sat down did they notice the extra set of dinnerware at the table.

"Who is that for, Rebecca?" Bruce asked.

"For Fury," Rebecca simply said. Rebecca had nine pairs of eyes on her. 

"When did Fury start coming to dinner?" Tony asked, annoyed. He didn’t want that to happen ever. Rebecca could tell this wasn't her time. It wasn't fair, she wanted everything to be the way it was before, but of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. With that thought her eyes started to water. 

"Tony." Pepper hissed. Tony looked at her with the ‘what did I do’ look. Steve excused himself for a minute. Once he left the room, he made a beeline to the communication phone. He dialed Fury's number, who picked up on the first ring. 

"Steve, is everything okay?" Fury asked. He hoped he didn't have to clean up another mess. Right now he was tracking the Red Skull movement which really wasn't too much movement at the moment.

"No, nothing is wrong sir," Steve started. The image of Rebecca about to cry came to his mind.

"I am requesting your presence at our dinner tonight." 

"Why?" Fury asked.

"Rebecca." 

"What about her?" 

"Well, in her timeline you apparently have dinner with us on a regular basis." Steve said. Fury right eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"I am on my way." Fury said, as he cut transmission. He sighed. It was going to be interesting having a pregnant woman around. He was sorry for the father of the children. He had gone through that once before and he wasn't going to plan on going through it again. He went to a Quinjet and headed for The Avenger Tower. This dinner was going to be interesting.

Steve got off the phone and went to return to dining room. Rebecca was crying. He was sure Tony had done something to get her to start crying. 

"Tony, what did you do?" Steve asked. Tony looked up. 

"Why do you assume I was the one who made her cry?" Tony asked. Everyone looked at him.

"All right, all right. Maybe my off-hand comment got to her. But why would Fury want to eat with us?"  When Rebecca heard Tony's question she cried a little harder.

Pepper glared at Tony. Clint and Natasha looked at each other. They didn't really know how to handle this. Steve made his way to Rebecca’s side. He sat down next to her and started to rub her back. He hoped rubbing her back would get her to calm down. It did, a little.

"Fury is on his way here to have dinner with us." Steve told her. Rebecca stopped crying and then looked up at him. Before anyone could move Rebecca lips were on Steve's. Steve didn't mind, once their lips touched it felt like electricity going through their bodies. Rebecca leaned back, her face flushed. 

"I’m sorry for kissing you, Steve. Not sure what came over me," Rebecca said. She knew exactly why she kissed him. The connection was there still, even if it wasn't her Steve. There was no denying that. The others were looking at her.

"It's fine. Let's wait until Fury get here to eat." Steve said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They went back to their seats and just talked for half an hour.

It was about five minute before Fury appeared in front of them. Rebecca saw him, got up and ran to him. She threw her hands around Fury and gave him a hug.

"I am glad you're here. Now we can eat." Rebecca said, as everyone sat down and started to eat. Rebecca was happy for the moment and the Avengers wanted to keep it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Fury didn't know what to make of it. He just sat down at the space created for him. This was going to be an interested evening. Rebecca was happier then she was an hour ago. Everything was falling into place for her. She knew she would have to tell Bruce who the father of her children were soon. It would also mean that she would have to tell Steve he was going to be a father. Rebecca wasn't sure how he was going to take that news. She was seven months pregnant. It was going to be a shock for him to find out.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Rebecca didn't mind too much. She had her family, even if they weren't her real family. Rebecca knew she had given them a lot to think about. It wasn't going to be easy for any of them. Since her device to get her back home was destroyed, it was left up in the air how she fit into this world. What would they say about her if others ask? What would her cover story be if they were out in the world? She didn’t know.

Fury left once dinner was over. Everyone was starting to head to bed. 

Rebecca had offered to do the dinner dishes. They said she didn’t really need to do them, but she insisted on doing the dishes. Everyone headed off to bed. Steve stayed behind to keep her company.

Even though she seemed like she was happy, he could tell she wasn't. Steve just sat there quietly. Rebecca knew he was in the room, but said nothing. When she was done with the dishes she went and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Rebecca," Steve started.

"Steve."

"I like you a lot." Steve told her. Rebecca looked at him. Rebecca knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. This wasn't her Steve, and she wasn't going to force him to become her Steve either.

"I like you as well."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"You can."

"I feel like I have known you for a really long time. I’m starting to fall in love with you." Steve told her.

Rebecca looked at him. She decided that he deserved to know the truth.

"The Steve of my timeline and I were in love. I know it's not the same here. I am not going to force it. It’s up to you to decide what happens in this relationship," Rebecca said, as she put a hand on her stomach. All through dinner she had a bit of stomach cramps. She didn’t think anything of it.

"They’re mine, aren't they?" Steve asked.

Rebecca just looked at him. Right now all she could do was nod her head. She didn't trust herself to talk right now. She didn't want to scare Steve off, but it looked like she might have scared him off anyway.

"Wow." Steve said.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. If the Red Skull finds out, he is going to try and use us against you and I am not going to let that happen." Rebecca told him.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you or our children." Steve said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want to go watch some television?" Steve asked. He wanted to spend time with her to get to know her better. Plus, she was the daughter of his friends and teammates; he knew if he hurt her he would be dead before he even knew it. Rebecca got up and took a couple of steps, then she started to fall. Steve was on his feet and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. Rebecca shook her head no. Then she looked down to see a pool of water on the ground she looked at Steve.

"My water just broke." Rebecca said. Steve wasn't sure what to do. "Jarvis please inform Doctor Banner to meet Steve and I at the med lab. Get Natasha and Clint and let them know I am in labor."

"Yes ma'am." Jarvis said, as he did as she asked.

"Steve can you help me walk to the med lab, please?" Rebecca asked. Steve nodded his head and they began to walk to the med lab, it took about five minutes to get there.

Bruce was already there as well as everyone else.

"They ran into us when we were headed down here." Clint said, as Rebecca noticed Jane was in one of the beds.

"What's wrong with Jane?" Rebecca asked Bruce. He looked over at Jane.

"Right now, I am not sure. I can't figure out what is wrong with her. I am running every test I know." Bruce said, as Rebecca squeezed Steve's arm when a contraction hit.

Bruce saw how tightly Rebecca was holding on to Steve's arm. After the contraction was done he helped Steve get her comfortable into a bed.

"Rebecca you're not at nine months yet." Bruce said.

"I know," Rebecca said. Another contraction hit. She gripped Steve's arm.

"Who's the father?" Bruce asked.

"I am," Steve said.

"Good to know." Bruce said, he looked around to see everyone there, but they were keeping their distance. "I think it's best for everyone to clear out."

"No." Rebecca screamed. Bruce was startled at this; he jumped a couple of inches into the air.

"Everyone stays."

Bruce nodded his head; he knew what happens if you get a pregnant woman upset, he didn't want that to happen.

Rebecca looked directly at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"If this video ends up in anyone else’s hands, I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your ass," Rebecca told him. Tony just nodded his head. Bruce got set up for Rebecca to give birth. She wasn’t exactly ready to give birth at that exact moment.

They all knew it was going to be a long night. Everyone got comfortable. Some of them slept, as others were busy working.

It was fifteen hours before she was ready to give birth to her children.

Bruce looked at Rebecca.

"You can push now." Bruce said. Rebecca did just that. A few excruciating moments passed by.

"I can see the head." Bruce said, as Rebecca pushed. "Got the shoulder."

There was thud as someone hit the floor. Rebecca was going to make a comment, but didn't. She started to push again.

"It's a boy." Bruce said, as he handed Steve the scissor to cut the cord. Natasha had a blanket ready for him. Once in the blanket a scream came from his mouth. Natasha held onto him while Rebecca pushed again. A minute later her daughter was born. Steve cut the cord, but she wasn't moving. Bruce took her over to an area which was clear and had equipment for exactly if this happened. Natasha gave Rebecca her son to hold.

"Please be okay." Rebecca said, as Bruce worked on her daughter. Steve was right next to Rebecca with a hand on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki had a smile on his face; it was all going according to his plan. Loki was back in his room. He sat on his bed and in his hands was a diamond shape crystal which glowed greenish. He was going to have more fun with The Avengers. His little toy was being very useful. He didn't know all of its features yet, but he would in due time. He called the little toy he had time warp. The reason why was because he was able to move the time along around a person without anyone really noticing the time going by.

He was sure this Rebecca Standford had her children now. The crystal had shown Rebecca at a moment where he deduced that she was pregnant. He had time warped her twice. For him it didn't matter what happened to the children, it wasn't his concern. He used his new toy to put her in labor. Her children would be the bargaining chip, they would help end the lives of the Avengers sooner then later, he hoped.

Red Skull sat in his chair. There was something going on with Loki, he was nowhere to be found. The only place he hadn't checked was his room. The Red Skull waved over one of his minions, who came over and stood in front of him.

"Go see if Loki is in his room. If he is, let him know that I need to talk to him." The Red Skull said. The minion took off to Loki's room. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"What do you want." Loki said from behind the closed door. Loki put the toy away. He wasn't in the mood to share the information with anyone else.

"Red Skull needs to see you." The minion said.

"I will be there when I get there."

"I am just the messenger. Please don't kill me," the minion said, as he knew his death was a possibility. He didn't want to die.

"Run along then." Loki said to him. The minion was grateful for not having to die that he moved quickly. Loki knew he couldn't avoid Red Skull for long. He decided to get back into the loop. Loki made sure as he left the room it was secure. If anyone tried to get into his room without his permission they would end up getting a surprise.

It didn't take long to get to Red Skull. He was looking out the window. Loki could tell there was something brewing, he just didn't know what.

"Loki glad you could make it. We are putting plan Weasel Chaser in effect." The Red Skull said. Loki smiled evilly.

Bruce worked on Rebecca's daughter. He didn't want this to end with a child's death. He never liked when a child died. He didn't know Rebecca well enough to know how she was going to take the news of her child's death. Steve was a father now. Bruce wondered how that was going to go over with Steve and Rebecca.

Bruce did all he could think of. He let out a sigh when the baby girl started to breathe on her own. Bruce wrapped the baby girl in a blanket which sat next to the table. He walked over and handed her to her had tears in her eyes. Her babies were okay. She loved them both and wasn't going to let anyone take her family away from her. Which included all who was in the room with her.

"So did you and I discuss the name of our children in the other timeline?" Steve asked her. Still a little shocked from the news they were together in her timeline and they were parents now. How were they going to adjust to all of this in this timeline?

"Yes, our son name is Francis Clinton Barton-Rogers." Rebecca started, as she looked at her father who has a shocked looked on his face. "For our daughter we are going to name her Phillana Jean Barton-Rogers."

"Phillana that's not even a real name." Tony got death glares from Clint and Natasha. Pepper slapped him on the back of the head. Tony turned to look at her.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"Thank you for honoring Phil." Clint told her. 

"No problem Dad, I know its fresh for you guys. You told me so much about him, I felt like he was part of my life as well." Rebecca said, as she saw the sadness in their faces when she brought Phil up.

All they had to figure out now was what the Red Skull was up to. Everyone's mind was on the new babies which were just born. They didn't see a movement at the far corner of the room.

The Red Skull was ready to attack the Avengers. He sent henchmen to a few abandoned warehouses to set a trap. He knew if there were more than one site they would have to split up. That was what he expected them to do. When they do he and Loki will go to where Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye were. He knew with Weasel Chaser there was no ways there were going to lose. All they had to do now was wait for the Avengers to show up so they could move on with their plans. Soon revenges will be theirs.

Fury just got the alert those Red Skulls henchmen, which were spotted at four abandon buildings. He needed the Avengers to get this problem dealt with. He hated he was going to interrupt them after a happy occasion, but this couldn't wait.

"Avengers to the meeting room." Fury's voice said, as it filled the room of where the Avengers were at the moment. The Avengers started to head to the meeting room. Rebecca removed the covers off herself and tried to swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her legs weren’t budging. Steve saw this.

"You're staying. Rebecca, you just gave birth to twins they need you here." Steve said, as he looked at Rebecca. Rebecca stopped and thought about it. He was right, for now she would stay. 

 

"Fine, I will stay." Rebecca said, as Steve placed the cover back over her.

The others headed out. Clint and Natasha kissed their daughter on the top of the head before they left. 

 

"Be careful out there." Rebecca said. As the rest of the Avengers significant others waited in the room with her.

 

The Avengers entered the room. They saw Fury wasn't the only one in the room. In the extra seat they had at the table; there sat Barbara Morse whose codename was Mockingbird.

"Bobbi, what are you doing here?" Clint asked her. 

"Fury asked me if I could help out on this one. He has a feeling it's a trap. So I told him I would. We can catch up later. Right now we have to figure out what's going on." Bobbi said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Each of them took their seat. Then Fury brought up the map. The locations were shown on the map.

"So what are we looking at?" Natasha asked.

"They wanted to divide the team. So against my better judgment I am sending Captain America and Mockingbird got to site three. Iron Man and Thor will go to site one. Black Widow and Hawkeye goes to site two. The Hulk will go to site four. Once your site is clear go help at one of the other site." Fury said.

"Let's head out." Steve said, as everyone started to head to the Quinjet.

Rebecca threw the covers off herself. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Betty had. Everyone else who had been there went to do other things. Rebecca leaned against the wall and made her way over to her bed. Once she was sure she stood up and leaned over and started to examine Betty.

On her arm she found a red spot, which looked like it was filled with pus.

'Damn,' Rebecca thought to herself. She knew exactly what she had to do. Rebecca had to move fast, if the pus started to oozed out and it was yellowish then it was too late to save her. There was a chance if the pus was sucked out then Betty would be okay. She looked around the room.

What she needed was at the other end of the room. She knew she didn’t have the strength or the time to make it over to the device to grab it and back before the poison killed her. The only thing she could do was to suck the pus out with her mouth. Rebecca sucked the puss out of the area, which someone had injected her with. There wasn't anyway she was able to put the puss at so she spit it out onto the ground.

Once she was sure the pus was out she wiped off the area where she sucked at. Now she was feeling a little tired. She made her way to the bed and she lay down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

 

It wasn’t long until the battle between the Red Skull minions and the Avengers started. It didn’t take long for them to take care of the minions. Red Skull decided it was time to join the fight. He watched as Captain America finished with his minions. He wanted Captain America’s companion out of the way. The knockout gas had knocked her out in seconds.

 

“Captain America, now it is just the two of us,” the Red Skull said to him. Steve looked at the Red Skull.

 

“You’re not going to win.” Steve told him.

 

“You see I have already won. You will be defeated and I will take over the world.” Red Skull told him. Steve launched his shield at him. Not long after that they were battling each other.

 

Meanwhile Clint and Natasha had their hands full battling Loki. He had put up a shield around them, so no one could interfere with their fight. Natasha was the first one to notice the glow from Loki’s coat. It didn’t take her too long to get whatever it was from his pocket. Loki realized that it was gone he was furious. He wanted his toy back. He didn’t want them to figure out what it was, if they did then all his work would be unraveled.

 

“I suggest you give me the device back, not unless you want to die.” Loki said.

 

“No.” Natasha said to him.

 

“Well, I guess your partner doesn’t mean much to you then.” Loki said, as he appeared next to Clint with his hand around his neck.

 

“I wish you didn’t threaten him,” Natasha said. Loki sighed as he let Clint go. Natasha saw this and raised an eyebrow. Clint walked over to her side and gave her a questionable look. Natasha looked down at the device in her hand. Why not? “I wish you Loki and the Red Skull were in a prison you could never get out of.”

 

Nothing happened. They both looked at each other. She was sure it was going to work. Apparently it didn’t work. They would have to figure out what to do next. Maybe it grant wishes, but not real wishes. The kind of wishes which would keep the balance uneven. There was good in the world so there was bad in the world as well. They had to be a balance or chaos would come. Chaos wouldn’t be the best thing for the world right now. So Red Skull and Loki weren’t going to go to a prison where they could not escape.

 

Natasha snapped her finger, she did have an idea. It would keep them from bothering them for a long time, but it wasn’t a permanent solution to the problem.

 

“I wish Loki and Red Skull weren’t able to talk or try and take over anything for five years.” Natasha said. Clint gave a low whistle he knew not to get on Natasha bad side. He looked over at Loki whose mouth was moving,but no words came out.

 

Natasha then turned her com back on and got in contact with Fury. It took about half an hour to get Loki, Red Skull and his goons into the Quinjets to transfer them to a maximum security prison where they will be living the rest of their lives at. The toy was taken and put away so no one could ever use it for their own personal gain.

 

Bobbi headed back to base. The Avengers headed back to the Avengers Tower. They saw Betty was getting better which was a good thing. Bruce was happy she was better. They all knew things were going to be different now. Rebecca knew this was now her home and her children home. She was happy she had gotten her family back, even though it wasn’t her original family, but she was happy all the same. Rebecca was made an official member of The Avengers Team two weeks after she gave birth to Steve and her children. Things were going to good in her new reality. Who know what could come next.

 

 


End file.
